In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, patterns that are formed on a semiconductor substrate have been increasingly miniaturized, causing difficulty in embedding metal films or insulating films into the concave portions of such patterns. It is especially difficult to embed a metal film or an insulating film in cases where a pattern of a concave portion is formed in a film stack in which films containing different materials are laminated because the reactivity and the wettability of the materials constituting the side surface of the concave portion are different. This hinders the miniaturization of a semiconductor device.